Golden Love
by NothinElse
Summary: Springtrap had a dream, a very weird one. This dream was about him and his best friend, Golden Freddy. After the dream, Springtrap starts to come close with his band-mate and starts to love him. Will Golden Freddy accept his feelings or will they be just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Springtrap sighed happily, sitting down on a yellow grass hill with multiple hills in front of him and around him by himself, no one in sight for miles as he watched the clouds move slowly, a light breeze brushing his fur as he sighed one more time

"This is where i'll take the love of my life. Springtrap thought, "Ahh...Goldie...wait, what!" Springtrap almost fell back saying Golden Freddy. "Goldie is just my best friend, not the love of my life." Springtrap thought of his best friend. They've been friends for years ever since Fredbear's Family Diner, singing and playing with his band-mate beside him. He really liked him. They occasionally hugged, but Springtrap has never thought of love… Springtrap never knew he would be thinking of Golden Freddy about this.

The sound of steps interrupted Springtrap's thoughts as he turned around to find his yellow bear friend behind him. "H-Hey, Goldie." Springtrap smiled as Golden Freddy sat beside him, not saying anything. "G-Goldie?" Springtrap asked as Golden Freddy didn't say anything but look out and around him into the distance. "Goldie" Springtrap was starting to get worried about his friend. Golden Freddy turned to him, gazing into his eyes. Springtrap did the same thing. "What is he doing?" Springtrap thought as Golden Freddy inched forward. Soon enough, Golden Freddy was really close for a hug and that was what Springtrap thought he was going to do. "Goldie, are you ok-" Springtrap didn't have time to finish as Golden Freddy pressed his lips against his.

Springtrap's eyes widened as Golden Freddy's closed his eyes and continued kissing him. Springtrap found himself slowly closing his eyes and deepened the kiss. Springtrap wrapped his arms around Golden Freddy's neck as he put his arms around Springtrap's waist. Golden Freddy, then licked the bottom of Springtrap's lip, asking for an entrance as Springtrap gladly opened his mouth. Golden Freddy licked every inch of Springtrap mouth as he moaned. Golden Freddy then picked up Springtrap, carried him and then gently placed him on the ground with him on the bottom and Golden Freddy on the top. Springtrap took the chance to stick his tongue inside of Golden Freddy's mouth, also licking every inch of his mouth. Golden Freddy rubbed Springtrap's thighs as he moaned again. He also started leaving wet kisses on his neck all the way down to his crotch. "Ahh.. Ahh… Goldie.." Springtrap moaned. Golden Freddy continued to tease him. Springtrap then dived onto him, repeating the actions he gave to him. Golden Freddy started to moan louder and louder. Springtrap then kissed him again on lips, making it longer. The 2 continued to make out as they started rubbing each other bodies.

The 2 finally separated as they gasped for air. They gazed into each other's eyes as they started to cuddle. "I.. love... you, Springtrap." Golden Freddy told Springtrap in between breathes. "I love you too, Golden Freddy." The 2 kissed again and moaned as their tongues wrapped around each other.

"What!" Springtrap woke up and found himself in the eerie hallways of the horror attraction, sitting on the ground. "What." Springtrap said one more time. "It was all a dream, but it felt so real!" Springtrap remembered everything in his dream, all the kissing and making out with his best friend, all the time they touched each other. "Wow" Springtrap said. "That felt amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

Springtrap walked down the hallways of the new horror attraction, that was released only a few days ago and became really popular. Everyone came in the morning usually and the night guard came at night.

"Always hiring night guards." Springtrap thought. He didn't know why, it really puzzled him how even though the night guard really dies every time, so it confused him how they keep hiring.

He walked through a set of hallways trying to find Phantom Foxy, he needs to talk to him about the dream..

He eventually found the fox with Phantom Chica, "Probably flirting with her." Springtrap said to himself. The fox noticed Springtrap. "Hey, Springtrap." Phantom Foxy said with Phantom Chica also turning her head and saying hi. "Hey, I need to talk with you." Springtrap told him. Phantom Foxy nodded and said "Be right back" to Chica.

Eventually, they found a private spot and talked. "So, whatcha need?" Phantom Foxy asked him. "I need advice." Springtrap told him

"About what?"

"Love."

Phantom Foxy didn't expect this. He looked puzzled.

"Love?"

"Yes, Love."

"Okay, who are you in love with?"

Springtrap stared at the ground. He didn't want to tell him who.

"It's okay who you are in love with, I won't judge you." Phantom Foxy said

"You won't?" Springtrap asked

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay, it's-s Golden F-Freddy."

Phantom Foxy stared at Springtrap, like he was crazy.

"I knew you would judge me."

Springtrap looked sad.

"No! No! I'm not judging you, it's that, it's Golden Freddy?"

"Yes."

"How did it happened?"

Springtrap told him everything about the dream, all the making out and kissing his best friend. Phantom Foxy just listened to this, kinda shocked.

"Okay, so you want advice to try to tell him."

"Yes, i'm afraid he might hate me."

Springtrap began to cry, he didn't want his best friend to hate him and treat him like garbage. It was rare for Springtrap to cry but now, he did.

"Hey.."

Phantom Foxy lifted up his head to see tears strolling down his face.

"Don't cry, he's been your best friend for years, do you think he will hate you?"

"No."

"So don't say that"

"Alright, so this is just when you're going to tell him, say that for some time, you had feelings and say that you love him so much."

"And that should work?" Springtrap said

"It should but if he does turn you down, say ok, i'm sorry and if he falls in love with somebody else, just be happy for him, okay?" Phantom Foxy told him

"Okay."

"Alright, I have a beautiful lady waiting for me, so goodbye." Phantom Foxy walked off as Springtrap smiled.

"Alright, i'll tell him tomorrow." Springtrap thought.


End file.
